narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daytime Tiger/Archive 1
pic Shouldn't someone add a picture?--Endomarru (talk) 06:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) name I was wondering if 昼 in this case would be best translated as 'noon' rather than daytime? Given Gai has previously used the 'Morning' Peacock, I assume this may fit a little better? Thoughts welcome. Kazama Arashi (talk) 12:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Both could be proper translations in my opinion. refers to the period of time between daybreak and about 9:00. refers to the period of time between about 9:00 and 15:00. :Noon refers specifically to 12:00, but can also be used generally for the period between about 11:00 and 13:00. The same goes for midday, although that is more general than noon. Daytime generally refers either to the entire period of the day that the sun shines, or to the period between morning and afternoon, from about 9:00 to about 12:00. :Going over the options, perhaps Midday Tiger would be best option. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps Noon Tiger could also be good option compared to the other technique, Morning Peacock's name, making them fit together, which i believ is an intend. --Gojita (talk) 00:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Gojitta :::Best translation probably won't be obvious until Guy opens the eighth gate. "Night Gecko" or something. ''~SnapperT '' 00:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the kanji refers to "Midday Tiger", which still fits with Guy's time of the day-themed attacks, and implies that there is an "evening" version as well. --Ech0six (talk) 00:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :The translation I read was Afternoon Peacock. Wouldn't that make more sense?Revan46 (talk) 06:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::See the explanation above. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) range Short Ranged? It looks at least medium to me :) ZeroSD (talk) 08:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well friends I come here to inform you that Hiru = dawn and Dora is not tiger but Tora = Tiger. So the name is Hirutora Romaji right, then I ask them to change the name or take me to change tl;dr Is it "hiru'd'''ora" or "hiru't'ora?" (That other guy below me that was saying it should be Hirutora is NOT me.) (talk) 19:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's Hiru'd'ora. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiru = Dawn and Tora = Tiger, so it's jutsu is a Hirutora. :Except it's not. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bringing this topic up again but even with the knowledge about rendaku I don't see why this jutsu is called Hirudora. As you can see on the pic, the fuurigana are ひるとら. So why going against the obviously correct name? Seelentau 愛議 22:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Check closer. The furigana (not fuurigana) say 「ひるどら」. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't, when I zoom in the quality is too bad. But I guess you're right, I was just curious^^ Seelentau 愛議 01:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) HiruT''ora is the correct. :this issue has already been resolved. Cerez365 (talk) 15:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) S-Rank? I guess it is a S-rank technique because it requires seven of the eight gates to preform it and it is a unique technique that only Might Gai knows.... thoughts? DevilN (talk) 14:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but since this technique wasn't oficially ranked it is just a speculation, and this site is not the proper place for speculations. Shadow Abyss (talk) 16:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Kinjutsu? Why is it classified as a kinjutsu? Yeah, sure, Guy calls it "a one hit kill," but it isn't officially stated. Are there any sources to confirm this? (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :The Eight Gates are a kinjutsu, so this is too by extension. ''~SnapperT '' 22:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we really say the gates are kinjutsu, though? They really aren't even a jutsu at all. Neither the Front Lotus, nor the Morning Peacock were said to be kinjutsu, either, as far as I remember. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think jutsu are ever specifically said to be kinjutsu, are they? If at least one person decides it shouldn't be used, then its respective article gets a kinjutsu label. That said, if Kakashi disapproves of the Front and Reverse Lotus (and if that is fair grounds for kinjutsu), presumably jutsu higher up on the totem pole would be deserving as well. ''~SnapperT '' 23:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The databook implies that kinjtsu are always A-rank or above. Front Lotus doesn't fit this bill. Kinjutsu are also forbidden because they are either inhuman, or extremely dangerous to the user. Morning Peacock and Front Lotus don't pose any threat, nor are they inhuman. The same seems to go for Daytime Tiger. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kakashi seems to say something about Front Lotus being a kinjutsu in chapter 84. Confirm/deny? ''~SnapperT '' 23:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::confirmed, page 6... --Cerez365 (talk) 23:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Kakashi does say the Front Lotus is a kinjutsu. Sort of. In a way. :Actually, he says: :Interesting enough, Kakashi doesn't directly call it a kinjutsu. This in contrast to the Reverse Lotus, which is called a kinjutsu without any doubt, just a few chapters later. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And here I was thinking Viz's translation was just being needlessly unspecific. The Japanese is needlessly unspecific too. ''~SnapperT '' 03:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the idea is that although Front Lotus is dangerous and taxing on the body, it isn't dangerous to the extent that it causes permanent damage. Therefore, although its use is unwise, it isn't a true kinjutsu. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) This jutsu is not made of chakra. Might explain it on page 5(depend where you read but he say it in the first panel of the page). Short Range? Can someone tell me what is classified as Short Range? Becauase the range of the attack seems pretty long to me, especially the explosion after. So I was just wanting to know if it needed to be changed or not. :It definitely needs to be changed. We classified it as short range last chapter, because practically all taijutsu moves are short-ranged. :Also, sign your posts. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Naming Well, the proposal to change the name was made some time ago, but I see no changes. Just a reminder in case everyone forgot, not trying to be patronizing or anything. Also, in the scan I read it was translated as "afternoon tiger", if that helps with anything. Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read it translated as Afternoon Tiger as well on Mangastream. Personally, I prefer Afternoon to Daytime or Midday, as I just think it rolls off the tongue better, as well as sounding cooler, but that's just my opinion --Awesome Thy Life (talk) 19:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It has to be noon or afternoon or even mid day That would make complete perfect sense. Than you would have morning peacock, after noon tiger and perhaps when all eight gates are open a midnight/night time dragon. How awesome would that be? Am I right? :Congratulations for finally locating a talk page. Unfortunately, you seem to have missed the previous discussion where this is explained. :All are valid translations. This wiki has chosen to use "daytime" until the most appropriate name can be figured out, which will likely be whenever the eighth gate-version is used. ''~SnapperT '' 06:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) In the games there is a night phoenix.... :We know. Not canon. Omnibender - Talk - 19:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Request to Change Title to "Afternoon Tiger" I base this idea from the fact that Might Guy is a quite western name. The words used to describe vague stretches of the day and say Europe or the US would be Morning, Afternoon, Evening, or Night. I feel like the connection fits, and the aesthetics of the name are maintained as well. Midday tiger simply seems like an awkward translation when I read it because no one really uses the term "midday." You could say "during the day," but you wouldn't say "at midday," The Afternoon flows a lot better in this sense. The Morning Peacock and the Afternoon Tiger, followed by the Evening (???) seems logical. Even more so because once one activates the Eight Gate, the user will die, the name of move symbolizing the setting of the sun as death. Any thoughts? :We can't do it because the real name of the technique is Daytime Tiger. --NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Two pictures? Do we really need to have two pictures? I found it pointless to show the blast radious, as we don't do it on any of the other articles and also because the use of two images reduces the size of the first one making it difficult to properly see the details of tiger. --Gojita (talk) 11:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Gojita :I have no problem with leaving out the after-effect since I didn't know we were supposed to represent that at all. I do however have an issue with the anime image so i'll be pursuing the use of both since that "tiger" looks like a rabid polar bear.--Cerez365™ 12:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Rabid polar bear is an apt description. Heck, the video game look of this technique looks better than the anime one. I really think we should at least keep the manga version. Omnibender - Talk - 15:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. The anime images are very...odd. "o.o Skitts (talk) 20:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) How about putting a slideshow with both manga and anime representations? -- (talk) 08:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with at least the slideshow despite I don't like the current attitude on the wiki, putting only "good" (based on personal opinion of some) anime images and not the "others" - first time I see this on a manga wiki. I'm not shocked personally by the Daytime Tiger of the anime, just seems to be an adolescent crisis from some in my opinion, confirmed by the "it's an awful representation of the technique" in the infobox, sorry but really puerile, thank you for not impose your opinion to the others. Anyway, the anime image is already here -> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hirudora!.png. Light-Revan (talk) 21:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's a long winded issue that will not go away unless something is actually done with the current Image Policy. Change the image policy, change this stupid back and forth.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 21:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Personally I hate the way we play this little game with images. People say "in respect to Kishimoto, blah blah blah", but honestly I hold no loyalty to anyone. If I had my way both would be used and that will be the end of it, none of this "Oh that looks bad" crap that goes on. And yes, this continues to be a heated topic for me.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 21:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, despite finding the anime image cringe-worthy, I'll add it since Simant didn't go through the trouble of making it possible to use slideshows in that infobox for nothing. As least the manga one will be there as well. Omnibender - Talk - 21:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hand seal Shouldn't we add a picture of the specific hand seal required to perform the technique? Putting the specified hand seal will give people the idea of just how complicated this technique is.YonbiAzai (talk) 04:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :There's a link in the trivia about the hand seal. People can do the work from there.--Cerez365™ 10:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Anime Picture The use of this technique has been out for some time on the anime now...can somebody find a picture to add? I understand the move was a lot more different in the anime than in the manga, but still. :We currently uses both. They should be shown like a slide show. Jacce | Talk | 13:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but it isnt there is my point, I understand their are slide shows for this, but nobody has made one for this page. Naruhina00 (talk) 15:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) A one hit kill technique Shouldn't we mention that the reason kisame survived the attack was because of his superhuman chakra level and stamina --Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so. 14:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Might Guy is able to use the attack without the Gates. The chapter shows that Might Guy hadn't been using the Eight Gates at all through the fight. It also wasn't visible when he used Daytime Tiger, since when he used it on Kisame said Aura was viewed from far away and could still be seen. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 00:35, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :I would rather chalk this one up as a drawing mistake, because the entire point of Guy opening the seventh gate was to use this technique. It makes no point for him to suddenly be able to use it without it. Even Morning Peacock was said in the databook to work because of the sudden power-up received from opening the first six gates. Omnibender - Talk - 00:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think its quite that simple Omnibender. When using the seven gates, Daytime Tiger surrounds Guy and launches. When he used it in this chapter, he just made the seal and launched it from his hands. And there is no visual indication he was even in the Gates at the time, no aura, his eyes aren't white, nothing.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Kishimoto is simply buffing the protagonists and nerfing the bad guys, plot no jutsu. Also he might have activated the gate off-screen, used Tiger and turned it off--Elveonora (talk) 04:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : There were NO after effects and we saw two distinct uses of Daytime Tiger, Elveonora. Why is it when the manga shows something like this, its fought tooth and nail not to be included in the article?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :: A concussive explosion after the air tiger strikes, that was the after effects. What else is there? And for the seventh gate, it may have been activated off screen, Kishimoto just didn't add that scene into the page, like you don't add every hand seals into a panel. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: When Guy launched it when the Seven Gates were active, Daytime Tiger dwarfed him and surrounded him while this chapter it was launched directly from his hands, and there was no aura of the Sixth or Seventh gate around it since if it was, Bee's head would show it. I think its kind of obvious...Guy couldn't enter Gates due to his injuries which is why he spent last chapter prepping to use Daytime Tiger in base.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 09:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not possible to use it without opening a gate...--Elveonora (talk) 20:35, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : As of this chapter, that's apparently not true. There were two distinct uses of Daytime Tiger. When in gates it surrounds him entirely as he launches it. In base, it's launched directly from his hands.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::In chapter 507 at least, Yamato explicitly calls Daytime Tiger one of Guy's Eight Gates techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Bottom line, the gates are required to use it. Believing otherwise takes away from the integrity of his character! Why on Earth wouldn't he have just blasted Kisame with it right away without going as far as opening the seventh gate? They simply didn't show him entering the 8 gates in the manga. I mean if he can just use the daytime tiger whenever he wants than I suppose he can use Morning Peacock whenever too right? Sorry, doeasn't make sense.-- (talk) 19:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) trivia It's utter nonsense. Since the technique is a taijutsu, not a ninjutsu, all the chakra that allows the force of it to be possible stems from eight gates. It's impossible to be used without opening any, one can't naturally produce such a shockwave without using any chakra clapping hands alone, even in the world of Naruto. Most likely, he opened just 1-2 gates that time, hence no aura and shi* rather than none--Elveonora (talk) 17:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)